Perversidad Romántica
by GracePhantomhive
Summary: "Acaso me mira con pasión desenfrenada o es mi estúpida mente que me juega bromas" No, no podía caer tan bajo de ser yo quien imaginara esas miradas traviesas de parte de aquel Mayor descontrolablemente perfecto. "Para ser un demonio, si que cautivas". SebastianXCiel. -Yaoi-


Bueno Gente De FanFiction:3' Este es mi primer Fic Por aquí;, Mi Primer Fic de esta pareja, Mi primer ic Yaoi, Sera mi Primer Fic Lemmon…Entonces esto A' ;A;!

Esto es Solo como Un Intro, De la historia' Aun falta' Solo quería darle algo que probar' Y esperar que les guste:)' Q.Q Solo eso espero y nada mas' Y que dejen sus Reviews… Para saber si continuar, no continuar, dejarlo por la paz, o morir. (?) Hehehe'… Bueno Las dejo con la historia. Y ustedes decidirán.

.

.

.

.

Sentado reposado en ese sillón, ese sillón que tanto apreciaba, no había una razón lógica solo lo apreciaba, Miraba sobre mi escritorio diversos documentos, de negocios, de deudas, de pagos… etc. Nada importante, Gire para mirar por la ventana, era un cálido día de Abril, que mas daba tenía tantas cosas por hacer. – ¡Sebastián! – Grite casi al instante de abrumar mi cabeza con todas esas tareas que debía de cumplir.

Para luego de un rato, Un Hombre de mirar pecaminoso pasaba por la puerta, era alto, delgado, pálido y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa esotérica, tan incompresible…como si viéramos sonreír al mismísimo demonio. ¡Pero qué tonterías digo, Si él era un mismísimo demonio!

– Me llamaba Boochan –Decía este Adulto azabache al mismo momento que hacia una reverencia frente a Peliazulado-

– Dime que es todo lo que tenemos planeado para ahora. Rápido.- No podía esperar, no señor, a un conde no se le hacía esperar y mucho menos si era Phantomhive.

– Debe tomar clases de piano, Tiene una reunión a las 4:30 para tomar el té y arreglar asuntos de la compañía, debemos pasar a recoger su traje de la tintorería, y es la visita mensual a la Reina Victoria, ¿Por dónde desea comenzar? Aun falta algo de tiempo para las 4.- Le preguntaba el aun sonriente mayordomo.

– Aaah…- Bufe ya estaba cansado, tan solo tengo 13 años ¿Que acaso eso no era abuso a menores? Tener que hacer tanto trabajo, Pero no me importaba… Él era El conde ¡Phantomhive! Si El grande el único, y debía mantenerme al margen de todos aquellos que me miraban como una presa.- _Jamás me dejare vencer por ellos-… _Pensaba para mis adentros. Un momento algo parecía molestarme… Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos carmín de aquel mayordomo, esos ojos que parecían estar envueltos en llamas, ¿Por qué no dejaban de mirarlo? Que acaso tenía algo en el rostro, Nadie podía mirarme de esa manera, No, no podía, ¿Pero porque no decía nada? ¿Sera que su mirada me intrigaba, será que quería saber que era lo que escondía tras de esa sonrisa tan macabra como lujuriosa? ¿O acaso era yo? Le he estado teniendo mucha importancia a Sebastián últimamente, como "El ¿Por qué no está conmigo? o ¿Por qué tarda tanto en venir a mi?"…Ya deja de pensar Ciel, déjalo por la paz… y al fin pude desviar mi mirada de ese intenso rojo controlador.- Iremos Por mi Ropa, Luego a la cita, Después con la Reina Victoria, Y al final tomare la clase de Violín.- Por alguna razón, en ese preciso momento no quería estar encerrado en una habitación solo con Sebastián, aprendiendo que se yo de la música.

– Yes, My Lord…-Resonaba la voz profunda de ese hombre cautivador.-

.

.

.

.

Habíamos terminado ya todas nuestras actividades, a excepción de una, Mi clase de violín, Todo el día había estado evitando el tener contacto con los Ojos de Sebastián, pero ahora seria aun más complicado hacerlo. ¡Pero qué absurdo! ¡¿Yo Ciel Phantomhive Huyendo? No, no me limitaba a aceptarlo, lo enfrentare, Oh sí que lo hare, entonces, entonces él se sorprenderá… ¿Sorprenderse? ¡¿Porque he de querer que se sorprenda? ¡No, no era eso! Agg, suficiente, iré a esa absurda y patética clase. – ¿Y bien? ¿Empezamos ya?- Presionaba mientras miraba al mayor…

– Perdone la tardanza Boochan, ¿Esta listo para comenzar? –Este se acomodaba sus gafas, mientras me miraba, me miraba como solía hacerlo, tan deseoso…No esperen, esa era solo mi imaginación…, Pasó levemente su lengua sobre sus labios solo para remojarlos un poco. ¿Qué acaso estaban resecos por la falta de uso? ¡Porque era tan idiota! Me di cuenta de ese movimiento de su boca, Y me estremecí… ¿Yo me estremecí? Claro que no, Era solo un escalofrió solo eso…solo eso y nada más.

- Si no estuviera listo no te Preguntaría ¿O sí? –Le pregunte con orgullo, Humillándolo una vez más, con ese ego que jamás me dejaría.-

-. Ese diabólico ser humano solo se limito a emitir una sonrisilla, una perversa pero perfecta sonrisilla.- Disculpe Joven amo…- Fue todo lo que dijo, para después empezar a dar la lección, lo admito estaba distraído, no ponía atención absoluta, pero aun seguía esa guerra interna en mi de pensar "_Acaso me mira con pasión desenfrenada o es mi estúpida mente que me juega bromas" _No, no podía caer tan bajo de ser yo quien imaginara esas miradas traviesas de parte de aquel Mayor descontrolablemente perfecto. "_Para ser un demonio, si que cautivas"_ ¡¿Que era lo que acababa de pensar? ¡No, no fui yo quien lo pensé! Un Sonrojo rozado Se apoderaba de mis mejillas y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. "_No dejes de hablar, no me mires" _Pensé.

- ¿Joven amo, Se encuentra bien? Entonces Hablo.

.

.

.

.

Recuerden Dejar sus Comentarios:)! Y decirme que les parece, Si lo continuo, o así'! si lo continuare o no lo continuare, Si me moriré de intriga al saber que pasara!:O! dios!' Sebastián AMALO DE UNA VEZ! (?...Ok no…XD' En Fin' Si a ustedes les gusta; me harán muy Feliz' Y continuare esta Bella historia :'D que me a cautivado (?)'

Espero sus Respuestas con cari;o.

Besos.  
Grace.


End file.
